Réécriture
by La plume rouge
Summary: Sirius a survécu. Il a été réhabilité après la cinquième année de Harry. Remus également a survécu à la bataille de Poudlard. Ils font ressurgir des souvenirs qui sont peut-être un peu trop enfouis. OS


**Bon, ce n'est pas très long et ce n'est pas l'OS du siècle, mais ça m'était passé par la tête donc voilà. Pour information donc, Remus, Sirius et Nymphadora ont survécu mais Remus et Nymphadora ne sont pas ensembles. Voilà pour le briefing, vous pouvez plonger dans cette fic.**

**DISCLAIMER : tout appartient à la merveilleuse J.K. Rowling, même si je déplore que certains personnages ne soient pas ma propriété. **

**RATING : T (pour une scène un peu érotique)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tout était terminé. Enfin.

Depuis que Sirius avait été réhabilité à la fin de la cinquième année de Harry, ce dernier avait fougueusement insisté auprès de Dumbledore pour aller habiter dans la toute nouvelle maison de son parrain ; mais malgré ses demandes appuyées, Harry s'était heurté à une réponse strictement négative. Jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans, il avait dû rester chez les Dursley, jusqu'à ce que la protection de sa mère s'évanouisse. De toute manière, Voldemort avait été définitivement anéanti de sa main il y a de cela quelques mois. Ainsi, lors des vacances d'été, pour son anniversaire, Sirius lui avait proposé d'emménager avec lui le temps de passer sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard dans une jolie bâtisse lumineuse et spacieuse dans un village proche de Londres nommé Lambeth, à peine à deux kilomètres de la capitale, ce qui permettait à Patmol d'être rapidement au Square Grimmaurd avec la moto moldue qu'il s'était offerte. En effet, il avait quelques difficultés parfois à passer tout à faire inaperçu parmi ses voisins ignorants de l'existence du monde de la sorcellerie. Certes il pourrait transplaner, mais il prenait un plaisir fou à sortir au vu et au su de tous.

De plus, il était littéralement ivre de joie d'enfin passer le plus clair de son temps auprès de son filleul. Il était après tout la seule parcelle de James qui lui restait. Depuis la bataille de Poudlard et la mort de Voldemort, Harry avait cependant été plus sombre ; il avait en effet perdu beaucoup d'êtres chers, dont Fred Weasley et de nombreux condisciples de Poudlard qu'il avait vu étalés, inertes, dans la Grande Salle.

Sirius se sentait coupable de se sentir aussi joyeux alors que Harry semblait si triste, et ce dernier le voyait bien. Harry faisait simplement son deuil, et il aurait voulu dire à Sirius qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux : tout était fini, il n'aurait plus à craindre pour ses proches, il habitait enfin avec son parrain et il retournerait à Poudlard pour achever sa septième année. Il se sentait un peu honteux de devoir étudier dans la même classe que des élèves moins âgés que lui, mais il tenait à faire les choses _normalement_. S'il voulait devenir Auror, il devait terminer ses études. Cela dit, il voyait déjà Hermione surpasser tout le monde par son intelligence et Ron grogner devant les devoirs en maugréant « qu'après tout, ils avaient sauvé le monde ». Et cette projection le rendait véritablement heureux, même s'il ne doutait pas qu'il faudrait tout de même soutenir Ron lorsque celui-ci songerait à son frère décédé ; et Harry savait que cela allait être tout aussi dur pour lui. Fred allait tous leur manquer.

Un soir d'août, il y eut une nouvelle qui acheva de soutenir Harry dans sa croyance en un avenir meilleur.

Remus Lupin, gravement blessé pendant la bataille de Poudlard, avait réussi à se remettre suffisamment rapidement pour un soir débarquer joyeusement chez Sirius - et par conséquent Harry - afin de leur annoncer une excellente nouvelle. Après une campagne de sensibilisation à la lycanthropie et grâce au soutien de la plupart de ses anciens élèves, les parents des élèves de Poudlard avaient finalement accepté de vouloir accueillir un loup-garou comme professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Remus avait retrouvé un travail, et dans son école favorite qui plus est. Dans un élan de joie - et suite peut-être à un verre de trop - Sirius et Remus avaient fini par se tomber dans les bras en riant bêtement, complètement ivres. Harry avait dû lui-même s'occuper de les traîner dans des chambres. Fort heureusement, la fortune des Black avait servi Sirius, lui permettant ainsi l'achat d'une si spacieuse maison.

Le lendemain, Hermione et Ron étaient venus lui rendre visite et ils avaient passé leur temps dans le jardin à spéculer sur leur septième année, évitant soigneusement le sujet de l'année précédente. Ils savaient tous les trois qu'ils viendraient à en parler, mais il leur fallait au moins cette année de répit et d'insouciance pour encaisser tout cela et parvenir à passer à autre chose. Ils partirent même errer un peu dans le village en quête d'un bar pour fêter à la fois la fin et le commencement d'une vie.

Harry soulignait avec amusement que ses deux meilleurs amis semblaient un peu maladroits l'un envers l'autre, notamment lorsque Ron ne savait pas s'il devait lui tenir la main ou la taille. De fil en aiguille, ils en vinrent à parler de Ginny, que Harry reverrait dans la même classe que lui par conséquent, ce qui lui procura d'étranges papillons dans l'estomac.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, ils entendirent des éclats de voix provenant de la cuisine et ils se turent, tendant l'oreille. Sirius et Lupin semblaient se disputer.

- Non, Sirius, je ne peux pas !

- Mais pourquoi ? Harry serait ravi que tu viennes emménager avec nous !

Remus poussa un lourd soupir.

- Je suis son professeur désormais, je-

- Pour une année seulement ! Je t'en prie Remus, ce n'est pas ça qui t'en empêche.

Lupin déglutit avant de poursuivre.

- Il m'a déjà vu lors d'une pleine lune, c'est une fois de trop, murmura-t-il.

- Ah non, hein ! s'écria Sirius, une colère palpable dans la voix. Si tu me fais ton cirque du malheureux rejeté, je te ligote dans ma chambre et je te forcerai à rester ici !

- Et puis Nymphadora m'a proposé d'emménager avec elle..., ajouta Lupin, qui semblait à court d'arguments.

- Tu plaisantes ? Ce n'est pas toi-même qui me jurais que tu ne voulais pas de ma cousine ? gronda Sirius.

- Si, et je... je le pense toujours mais-

- Très bien, alors emménage avec elle, je ne te retiendrai pas ! s'exclama Sirius où cette fois la colère se mêlait à une pointe de déception et de jalousie.

- Siri..., murmura Lupin.

Il y eut un froissement d'étoffe puis un choc sourd et au moment où la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, Harry, Hermione et Ron virent Sirius quitter la cuisine d'un pas furieux tandis que Lupin était affaissé contre la table, l'air malheureux. Ils se jetèrent des regards surpris mais n'osèrent cependant pas demander ce qu'il se passait ; cela aurait été un peu trop hypocrite pour ne pas provoquer de nouveau la colère de Sirius.

Il semblait évident que Remus avait voulu serrer Sirius dans ses bras et que ce dernier l'avait rejeté sans état d'âme.

Lorsque Remus s'aperçut de leur présence, il sembla embarrassé et se redressa en se passant une main maladroite dans la nuque. Puis, visiblement hésitant, il finit par passer devant eux et grimper les escaliers pour rejoindre Sirius ; Harry se tourna vers les deux autres en leur lançant un regard interrogateur, auquel ils répondirent en haussant les épaules.

**xXx**

Remus entra dans la chambre et constata que Sirius était prostré sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans ses larges mains. Il remarqua également qu'aujourd'hui il avait pris soin de son visage et s'était un peu raccourci les cheveux, ce qui lui rendait l'air très séduisant qu'il avait eu dans sa jeunesse. Il n'était pas difficile de conclure qu'il s'était préparé à fêter son emménagement et pas son refus. En soupirant une nouvelle fois, Lupin ferma la porte derrière lui et la verrouilla afin d'être certain qu'on ne viendrait pas les déranger.

Puis il s'avança vers son meilleur ami et s'assit à ses côtés, entourant ses épaules de son bras.

- Il ne se passe, et ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Nymphadora et moi, assura le lycanthrope d'une voix hésitante. Nous sommes devenus très proches, mais je la vois comme une sœur, même si ça n'est pas le cas pour elle.

- Et moi, tu me vois comme un frère ? murmura Sirius, refusant de relever la tête.

Remus pinça les lèvres, l'air d'appréhender ce moment qu'il savait pourtant imminent.

- Je n'ai jamais oublié mes deux dernières années à Poudlard. Ni même cette fois où tu m'as accueilli chez toi alors que j'étais au comble du désespoir. Encore moins l'instant où nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls il y a presque trois ans. Mais je n'ai jamais... je n'ai jamais osé parler avec toi de tout ça. J'avais peur d'être déçu, tu comprends... ? chuchota-t-il.

Sirius releva la tête et Remus crut qu'il allait enfin débuter cette conversation tant redoutée, mais au lieu de ça, il saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec fougue, avec la même passion qu'il avait eu lorsqu'ils se voyaient en cachette il y a de cela bien des années, avec la même tendresse maladroite qu'il y a trois ans, dans sa vieille chambre du Square Grimmaurd où ils étaient parfaitement seuls. Il n'avait jamais pu oublier ces instants volés. Mais il n'avait jamais pu non plus mettre un mot sur tout ceci. Il savait depuis longtemps ce qu'il ressentait, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à le lui avouer, par peur de se faire rejeter.

Et pourtant Sirius parvint à le faire en quelques secondes :

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il avec une étrange précipitation.

- M-moi aussi, répondit Remus avec fébrilité.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel ils s'observèrent d'un air gêné, le visage à peine à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autres. Puis Sirius l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, plus brièvement.

- Excuse-moi de te dire ça comme ça, Rem', mais je crois que tu ne seras jamais vraiment comme tout le monde. Et cette fois, c'est de ma faute, sourit maigrement Sirius d'un air désolé.

Remus soupira en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, avant de laisser sa tête aller contre sa large épaule.

- Tant que tu es avec moi, je pense que je pourrai le supporter, affirma-t-il.

- Tu penses ? releva Sirius d'un ton circonspect.

Lupin sourit d'un air véritablement heureux cette fois.

- Crois-moi, Sirius, tu es la seule personne en ce monde qui soit capable de me faire faire l'impossible.

Sirius retint visiblement un sourire identique, et demanda d'un ton à la fois excité et inquiet :

- Alors tu vas rester... ?

Remus marqua un temps de réflexion ; puis il finit par déclarer :

- J'ai longtemps été persuadé que le bonheur ne m'allait pas, que je ne le méritais pas. Mais ce souvenir me force à croire que, même si tu es accusé de tout, que ta culpabilité semble irréfutable, je ne cesserai jamais de penser que tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Alors... oui, je vais rester.

Sirius l'embrassa plus longuement cette fois, et fut satisfait des frissons qu'il provoquait sur la peau pâle de son amant.

- Mais dis-moi, fit-il après s'être détaché légèrement de lui, de quel souvenir parles-tu ?

Lupin sourit et se mit à raconter une scène qui datait de la troisième année de Harry, dans le Poudlard Express.

**xXx**

- Personne dans ce compartiment ne cache Sirius Black sous sa cape. Allez-vous-en, dit Remus d'une voix forte, baguette levée contre le Détraqueur.

Mais constatant que la créature ne bronchait pas, il murmura « _Spero patronum_ » en songeant au souvenir le plus heureux qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il ne montra cependant pas aux élèves qu'il avait honte que ce soit précisément ce souvenir-là qui lui causait à la fois un immense bonheur et une grande tristesse, mêlant ces deux sentiments avec confusion. Son Patronus aurait été corporel si la tristesse n'avait pas teinté ce souvenir particulièrement heureux pour lui.

_Remus le regardait souvent de loin. Lorsqu'il montait sur un balai avec James pour s'amuser, lorsqu'il faisait ses devoirs avec les sourcils froncés, cette moue craquante sur le visage. Lorsqu'il nageait dans les eaux fraîches du lac où ondoyait paresseusement le tentacule du Calmar Géant. Surtout lorsqu'il nageait torse-nu dans le lac, à vrai dire._

_Il se contentait de peu. Il se contentait d'une large main ébouriffant ses cheveux tandis qu'il faisait semblant d'être exaspéré alors que son cœur battait la chamade. Il se contentait de faire semblant de trébucher pour se retrouver contre lui. Il se contentait d'être son ami. Ami dont Sirius avait tout accepté, y compris sa lycanthropie. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il ignorait, et n'accepterait sans doute jamais : c'était sans aucun doute son irrémédiable attirance pour un garçon. Et pas n'importe quel garçon. Lui. Sirius Black. Son meilleur ami. _

_Remus soupira et l'observa chahuter avec James dans la salle commune des Gryffondor en se mordillant la lèvre. Depuis que James et Lily sortaient ensemble, la jeune fille s'était beaucoup rapprochée de Remus, et ce dernier était à peu près certain qu'elle avait compris son petit manège. Elle faisait souvent des sous-entendu, tel que _« Belle vue, n'est-ce pas ? » _en faisant référence au torse nu de Sirius qu'il observait en rosissant. Pauvre de lui, il ne savait plus dissimuler un secret aussi lourd. Surtout si ce dernier était illégal. En effet, l'Ecosse interdisait l'homosexualité. _

_Il avait cependant une crainte grandissante, notamment ces derniers jours : que Lily ait parlé à Sirius. Car depuis qu'elle l'avait pris à part pour une raison mystérieuse, le jeune homme ne cessait de jeter d'étranges regards à son ami. Remus était très mal à l'aise et était mis au supplice rien qu'à l'idée qu'il connaisse ses sentiments pour lui._

_Ce fut ce soir-là que tout bascula pour lui._

_Après une heure et demie à veiller, Sirius finit par le prendre à part dans le dortoir qu'ils partageaient avec Peter et James. Le cœur de Remus faisait de périlleux sursauts, ce qui était très désagréable, sans compter qu'il était persuadé que Sirius percevait ses battements effrénés. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés sur son lit et le lycanthrope déglutit, non sans difficulté, avant de s'exécuter. _

_- Bon..., finit par dire Sirius qui ne semblait pas non plus très à l'aise. Lily-_

_- Je t'en prie Sirius, je ne veux pas en parler. Tout mais pas ça..., supplia Remus, le regard baissé. _

_- Bien..., capitula Sirius, le visage légèrement rosi. Je voulais juste-_

_- Sirius, geignit Remus, les larmes aux yeux. _

_- Ça ne change rien, d'accord ? murmura Sirius en le prenant contre lui. _

_Remus frémit au contact de ses doigts dans ses cheveux, qu'il caressait pour l'apaiser. Et, à sa grande surprise, il sentit les lèvres de Sirius se poser sur sa pommette, puis lentement descendre sur sa joue, et hésiter en effleurant les commissures de ses lèvres. De nouveau, son cœur redoublait ses battements. Il sentit même, bien que malgré lui, une érection naître entre ses jambes maigres. Ce à quoi Sirius répondit par un éclat de rire. _

_Le loup-garou rougit, terriblement embarrassé._

_- E-excuse-moi, chuchota-t-il maladroitement._

_- Hm, fut tout ce que répondit Sirius, avant de faire glisser sa main sous le pantalon de pyjama de Remus, qui émit un drôle de couinement en écarquillant les yeux._

_Sirius profita de cet instant de stupeur pour l'embrasser longuement, suçotant, mordillant, caressant ses lèvres, avant d'aller chercher sa langue de la sienne avec avidité, tout en poursuivant le surprenant massage de l'intimité de son compagnon qui gémissait contre ses lèvres humides, le visage enflammé de plaisir. Lorsque Sirius se retira, les deux amis étaient haletants, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, le visage rougi. _

_- Hm, fit de nouveau Sirius en levant sa main à présent humide devant le visage de son compagnon, qui se mordit la lèvre. Je crois que nous devrions aller dans la salle-de-bain, non ?_

**xXx**

Lupin était rouge brique lorsqu'il acheva de réciter ce souvenir légèrement érotique mais Sirius, lui, semblait plutôt lorgner la bosse qui était né dans son entre-jambe.

- Je propose qu'on aille dans la salle-de-bain, pour revivre ce souvenir particulièrement plaisant, sourit-il d'un air plus séduisant que jamais.

- Ne sois pas si aguicheur, les enfants pourraient t'entendre ou te voir...

- Les enfants ? Enfin Remus, même s'ils nous surprenaient en train de nous tripoter, je suis sûr qu'ils se feraient une raison. Et puis je pense qu'ils ont déjà un peu expérimenté les choses d'adultes, tu ne crois pas ? ajouta-t-il en ricanant.

Remus rougit un peu plus, si c'était possible, et détourna les yeux.

- Bon, finit-il par dire, on y va, dans cette salle-de-bain ?

* * *

**Une petite review ?  
**


End file.
